The Tastiest
by EmberofRose
Summary: Karkat feels flushed for Terezi, but does Terezi love Dave instead?


_A/N: This is incredibly cheesy. Give me a break, it's like four in the morning._

It was late in the day and Karkat had enough out of his friends, especially Sollux, who was just going to be a lazy fuck all day and make codes for no reason whatsoever. The same goes for Terezi, though it wasn't Sollux that _she _was tired of, it was Dave. For once in her life, she didn't want to talk to Dave, to see his delicious text show up on the screen with its ironic words carrying it. She didn't want to lick his text to read and savor each and every word of it. She just didn't. Instead, she sought out a bland text, a grey one. She wanted to talk to one of her good friends, Karkat. She was particularly interested in his blood color, as she always is. She really wanted to know what color she would smell if he was ever injured. She wanted to know what Karkat's blood would taste like. She tried to think of what it might be; lime green, greenish yellow, bluish purple, et cetera. None of them seemed to fit, she thought. She went through a few hours of not badgering him about it, but she eventually gave in to the temptation.

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

GC: K4RK4T, SOM3TH1NG 1S BUGG1NG M3 4 LOT L4T3LY, SO 1 H4V3 TO KNOW SOM3TH1NG, OK?

CG: WHAT.

GC: WH4T COLOR 1S YOUR BLOOD?

GC: 1TS DR1V1NG M3 M4D.

CG: WOW. YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THE COLOR OF MY BLOOD BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING DRIVEN MAD BY IT, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE ALREADY FUCKING INSANE.

GC: W3LL WH3N YOU PUT 1T TH4T W4Y 1T DO3SN'T SOUND L1K3 YOU SHOULD T3LL M3 :[

CG: BECAUSE I SHOULDN'T.

GC: UGHHH WHY NOT?

CG: BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKING SECRET THAT'S WHY.

CG: IF A SECRET WEREN'T KEPT SECRET THEN WHAT WOULD BECOME OF THIS WORLD.

CG: WAIT THAT WAS STUPID.

GC: Y34H SO T3LL M3!

CG: NO. FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF, TEREZI.

GC: F1111111111N3!

- gallowsCalibrator [CG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

Karkat was confused at the blind girl's most recent attempt- only a few minutes before. Why today of all days, does she want to know so badly? Maybe that damned Strider has finally gotten into her think pan. It is also likely that she is totally psychotic, and has no sense of sanity what-so-fucking-ever. It's a bit sad that you don't know which is more likely. Maybe you should talk to Strider about this… no. You will not talk to him. You will never talk to him. Not about Terezi. You should know her better than that convoluted Strider. You're actually kind of jealous that they spend so much time talking, and talking, and talking. Maybe it's because Terezi likes the color of his text. Maybe she would talk to him more if he told her his blood color was the "cherry red" she loved so much. No way, she's not that shallow. She must like Strider. Although. how could she? He's an arrogant douche. Now, of the many things Karkat was wondering, only a few things were significant, and those were; does Terezi love Strider? Could she love him? If she loves him, does he love her?

This really made Karkat angry. Not even angry, _rancorous._ His face turned a bright red color; his blood was rushing to his head. He walked around to try to release the energy of this anger he was feeling, and failed in doing so. "We shouldn't even have _met _these _fucking human idiots_, and the troll I love has basically _fallen for one of them." _He thought about that for a moment. He sighed and thought about telling Terezi about his blood, but then quickly decided against it. It would only make her suspicious of his sudden wanting her to know.

Within the next few minutes, Karkat was being squished by Gamzee. His moirail meant well, and he probably didn't mean to twist Karkat's ear in front of his eye, but still. "Bro, you just got to relax. Terezi's just a mystery. Let love work it's miracles and we'll all be motherfucking happy. All of us." Gamzee tried to calm him down. "That's easy for you to say; you don't think the troll you feel red for is in love with a fucking human." Karkat snapped back. "Karkat, bro, just tell her then."

"Tell her what?"

"That you motherfucking love her."

"But I'll look like a total fucking dumbass if she doesn't love me back."

"Dude, just go with the flow. I got to meet up with Tavbro to throw some sick rhymes. Tell her, man. It'll make everything motherfucking better I swear." And with that, Gamzee left Karkat all alone in his respiteblock. Karkat wanted to tell her, he really did, but what if she didn't reciprocate? What would happen? What if he told her his blood color and she told everyone else because she doesn't love him? He'd be culled. For sure. "_Fucking emotions._" Karkat mumbled, he now realized there were a few red tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm such a fucking imbecile."

Some time passed; enough time for Karkat to decide what he was going to do. He would tell her that he loved her, and if she reciprocated, tell her his blood color. He hoped this would go over well. He really did.

Karkat found Terezi after a while of roaming around her hive. "Karkat? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm here to ask you a few questions, Terezi." He was serious, but not pushy. "Okay, what are they, then?"

Karkat froze up. He didn't think he could ask her if she loved Dave Strider. He just…doesn't. But then, he remembers that he's doing this because he loves her.

"Terezi, you spend an awful lot of time with that Dave human…"

"Is there a problem, mister obnoxiously adorable and confusing leader?"

Karkat shook it off. "Do you have any feelings for him?"

Terezi looked at him in shock. "_Of course I couldn't have any feelings for that obnoxious human. He's so arrogant. I just stick around for his text color." _Is what she would have said in Karkat's mind. Instead, she went for a more, "Is someone jealous?" path. Karkat paused. Terezi tilted her head, obviously confused by the silence. "Karkles..?" she mumbled under her breath. "You know I don't feel anything for him… I was only joking." Karkat looked up at Terezi. "I knew that. I just wanted you to knock off your smartass act and just answer me straightforward."

"For my next question," He began, "it's more personal."

"Oh, Gog." She mumbled.

"Terezi," he managed, "will you be my matesprit?" Terezi's face lit up at the question and turned a very vibrant shade of teal. She could taste the feint color on Karkat's cheeks. "Of course, Karkat." She said. "Of course I will." She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek lightly, letting the bright red fill his cheeks. She found out his blood color. She was happy. "Karkat, you never told me your blood was so tasty." She said, grinning. "I never knew it would be." He looked disgruntled, but was really all too happy.

* * *

><p>TWO ALTERNIAN SOLAR SWEEPS LATER<p>

"Karkat!" the pesky troll girl called through the forest in her recently found dragon hood. "Terezi!" she heard a call back. Terezi giggled as she heard his groaning in the forest. "You're so whiny!" she called, running towards her matesprit. "Hello Karkles." She smiled, a bigger smile than normal and kissed Karkat. Karkat wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I love you, Karkles. Even if you are an idiot sometimes." She giggled. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too or something. Whatever." Terezi dragged him along, and inside her treehive. "Weren't you cold outside, Karkat?" She asked. "No," he said. "Were you?" She shivered a bit and nodded, indicating that she was. Karkat half-smiled and put his arm around her, cuddling her to warmth. "I smell cherries, Karkat." She giggled, making Karkat blush even more.

~end.~

_A/N: So yeah! That was my very first fic, pleeeeeeease tell me what you think? _


End file.
